pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
A113 Championship
The A113 Championship 'was created along with PCWL's other titles upon the company's creation on August 1, 2008. The A113 Championship is regarded as PCWL's version of the Intercontinental Championship. The A113 Championship is named after A113, a famous easter egg number which is commonly used in many animated movies and TV shows, such as "Cars," "WALL-E," and "The Simpsons." A113 is also the number of room that both Brad Bird and John Lasseter stayed in while learning animation at the California Institute for the Arts (CalArts). 'List of champions * Darth Vader - August 1, 2008 * Elvis Presley - September 3, 2008 * Hulk Hogan - January 20, 2009 * Chuck Norris - March 18, 2009 * Indiana Jones - June 17, 2009 * Chuck Norris (2) - July 8, 2009 * Ryu Hayabusa - September 30, 2009 * Chuck Norris (3) - November 25, 2009 Title declared vacant on January 19, 2010 because Chuck Norris was injured. * Mr. Clean - January 27, 2010 * Chuck Norris (4) - April 21, 2010 * Mr. Clean (2) - July 21, 2010 * Steven Jackson - August 18, 2010 (1) * Chuck Norris (5) - December 22, 2010 * Mr. Clean (3) - March 26, 2011 * Steven Jackson (2) - June 25, 2011 Title declared vacant on August 16, 2011 * Jack Black - August 17, 2011 * Vin Diesel - September 10, 2011 * Jack Black (2) - September 28, 2011 * Vin Diesel (2) - November 23, 2011 * Jack Black (3) - December 21, 2011 Title declared vacant in February 2012 because Jack Black was injured. * Ichigo Kurosaki - April 18, 2012 * Mike Metzger - February 20, 2013 (2) * Ichigo Kurosaki - March 16, 2013 * Michael Jordan - April 17, 2013 (3) * Ichigo Kurosaki (2) - June 19, 2013 * Chuck Norris (6) - July 24, 2013 Title declared vacant on September 27, 2013 because Ronald McDonald's championship victory was negated. * Chuck Norris (7) - October 30, 2013 * Ronald McDonald - December 21, 2013 * LeBron James - March 29, 2014 (4) * Ronald McDonald (2) - May 21, 2014 * Blake Griffin - June 11, 2014 * LeBron James (2) - October 25, 2014 * Hunter Cain - January 13, 2015 * Jake Long - March 21, 2015 * Danny Phantom - April 22, 2015 * Jake Long (2) - June 10, 2015 * Danny Phantom (2) - July 2, 2015 * Ghost Rider - November 7, 2015 * Elvis Presley (2) - November 18, 2015 * Ronald McDonald (3) - February 24, 2016 * Nacho Libre - March 16, 2016 * Po The Kung Fu Panda - April 20, 2016 * Randy Cunningham - July 23, 2016 (5) * Youngblood - April 22, 2017 (6) * Hellboy - May 13, 2017 * Edward Elric - July 26, 2017 * Hellboy (2) - August 10, 2017 * Guile - August 12, 2017 * Santa Claus - October 25, 2017 * Hiccup - November 22, 2017 * Casey Jones - February 3, 2018 * Conor McGregor - April 21, 2018 (7) * Kratos - August 11, 2018 (8) * Balthazar Bratt - September 12, 2018 * He-Man - December 22, 2018 * Kratos (2) - January 5, 2019 * Balthazar Bratt (2) - February 2, 2019 * Joe Higashi - February 20, 2019 * Doctor Strange - April 20, 2019 * Chris Danger - August 7, 2019 * King JJ - December 21, 2019 * Robin - February 5, 2020* *=current reign Extra notes * 1''' = Steven Jackson's Chain Gang Championship was also on the line. * '''2 = Mike Metzger immediately vacated the title to go after the Tag Team Championship at the Big Birthday Bash. * 3''' = Jordan retired after the Big Birthday Bash, so his title was declared vacant. * '''4 = LeBron unified the A113 Championship with the Vegas Championship. * 5''' = Randy Cunningham won the title in his debut match. * '''6 = Youngblood unified the A113 Championship with the Hardcore Championship. * 7 = At One Extreme Summer on June 6, 2018, despite "challenger" Albert Wesker (who at the time was one half of the SCAW Tag Team Champions) winning a Tables Match with McGregor that was originally for the title, Heat Commissioner Vlad Masters exposed a loophole stating that Conor never actually put the title on the line in that match. * '8 '- Kratos won the title in his debut match. A113Championship.jpg|Former A113 Championship (2009-2013) 2.png|Former A113 Championship (2014-2016) File:PCWL A113 Championship Belt (2016).png|Former A113 Championship (2016-2018) A113 championship (2k19).png|Former A113 Championship (2019) Category:Championships Category:Active Championships Category:Thunder Titles